Increasingly tent-like structures having a plurality of arches between which fabric under tension extends to enclose a space are becoming accepted construction forms for applications requiring large enclosed spaces, such as, for example, arenas, sport stadiums, storage terminals and the like. Such pre-stressed fabric structures, for example, are described and illustrated in Sprung U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,477 and 4,137,687. When such pre-stressed fabric structures have been used for certain applications, e.g. for trade shows, it has been observed that a translucent fabric provides a diffused natural light within the structure which is very appealing. No other artificial lighting is normally required during daylight hours. This has resulted however, particularly in warmer climates, in a significant heat build up which cannot be moderated to comfortable conditions by traditional climate control means such as air conditioners. On the other hand, when the fabric of the structure is made of opaque, reflective material, the space inside must then be illuminated using artificial light. This has proven unsatisfactory. For example in trade shows, exhibitors prefer the diffused, natural light provided by translucent fabrics during daylight hours for illumination of their exhibits.
Wade U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,980 issued Sept. 20, 1983 describes and illustrates a covered fabric structure in which transparent panels serving as windows and skylights are provided in the fabric, the windows and skylights having traditional functions of lighting and providing visibility through the fabric.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a climate and light-controlled pre-stressed fabric structure of the type in question, which is suitable for applications such as trade shows. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a structure in which, during daylight hours, light and temperature within the structure are controlled by the fabric, the temperature control being in conjunction with air conditioner means cooling the interior of the structure.